


Strangers At a Party

by Pixie_Baker



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Food Kink, Freeform, Games, Kinktober, Kinky, Kissing, Licking, Making Out, Original Character(s), Original Series, Series, Sex Games, Spin the Bottle, Strangers, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Baker/pseuds/Pixie_Baker
Summary: They’ve only just met and it’s about to get hot





	Strangers At a Party

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a very short amount of time. It probably needs to be edited and the main character couple don’t have names yet. Should I add to this and make it a series? I’ll let the audience decide. Enjoy

Both of them sitting on the floor, nervous amongst a group of their friends. They had all, well most, had decided on a daring game to loosen everyone up, and embarrass the rest

It was his turn. The card he drew said...

“Lick honey off neck” he looks up at her after reading, embarrassed 

Their friends sound more excited than the participants of this close contact sport of food and mouths of people they barely know

“Well, someone grab me the honey” she tries to play it off as no big deal, while inside her heart is already racing. Of nervousness or excitement, she’s not sure

The owner of the house, James, grabs the squeeze bottle of honey from the kitchen and hands it to her. She looks up perplexed, as it was he who was going to be licking it off

“The receiver gets to apply the product on themselves. So they control how much they want to get dirty” James gives her a wink and then the bottle

She laughs “alright”

Trying to apply honey on your own neck is awkward, especially when you can’t see yourself

“What the heck, this is stupid” she laughs again, poorly applying the sticky substance to her neck. It slowly starts to drip down to her collar bone

“Dude, I’m ready. Get it before it goes down further and you’ll be lickin more than my neck”

He quickly sits up on his knees, leans toward her, sticks his tongue out and takes a big, hesitant lick up her neck, almost as if he’s afraid to get close to her. He licks a few more times but honey is sticky so it’s not really going anywhere, at least not anytime soon

“Yo, I’m gonna be here for the rest of my life. You gotta suck it off” she’s clearly uncomfortable, feeling everyone’s stares and jokes

And then he just goes for it. Sucking the hell off her neck, collar bone to ear practically

Her face is hot. Even though they had only met yesterday, she wants more

He stops and sits back “you’re right, that was way faster” and laughs 

The next friend draws a card, does whatever uncomfortable thing the card tells them to do, but it seems no one has as much of an invasive card as the one him and her did

Until it’s her turn

“Chocolate sauce on ear. What?!?” She lets out a short burst of a laugh

She looks at him “ok, go get the chocolate sauce” she smiles

Pouring a bottle of Hershey’s syrup on your own ear is a difficult task, clearly

“Oh my god, I’m getting it everywhere” he laughs “is that enough? I can’t tell!”

She’s laughing watching him try to drip chocolate on the side of his head, like watching a toddler try to feed themselves. Helpless. “Ok stop, that’s enough”

He puts the bottle down “I’m ready”

She crawls toward him, seemingly slowly while they make eye contact. Neither of them as nervous as before but still very aware of the others watching them

She takes a long seductive lick, from the earlobe all the way up the side

“Oh yeah! Get it girl!” Someone shouts

She smiles, self conscious but quickly recovers and continues to lick and gently suck on his ear until no trace of chocolate is left

“I love chocolate” she licks her lips, they lock eyes again briefly and she sits back down

“That’s the second time you guys have gotten each other” Liz, who brought her to the party, points out. “Like it’s on purpose or something” Liz smiles and winks at her

“Ok, my turn again” he draws a card. “Whi...” *embarrassed chuckle* “whipped cream on tongue”

He looks up at her

“Are you kidding me?!?” She puts her head down on her finger tips for a moment in disbelief. “How come no one else gets these cards? Did you shuffle?” She laughs. “Go get me the whipped cream” she can’t stop smiling, partly embarrassed, partly delighted she got so lucky and hoping he was as excited as she

Liz hands her whipped cream and she just looks at Liz in a way that Liz interprets as ‘I can’t do this myself, will you please help me’

Liz just laughs “open up!”

She leans back, sitting cross legged, tilts her head back and stick her tongue out as Liz squirts a perfect little dollop

He crawls toward her. First, he licks the majority of the dollop off. But she wasn’t prepared for what he does next. Then, he takes her whole tongue in is mouth and gently sucks the remainder of the sugar off

She’s not sure when he stopped sucking on her tongue to when they started making out but she soon realized it when the room went from dead quiet to their friends shouting in excitement, egging them on

They stop kissing and pull away, embarrassed

“Ok I think I’ve had enough excitement for one night” she starts to get up. “James, where’s the bathroom?” 

“Upstairs and straight ahead. Can’t miss it”

She heads upstairs to see how much she’s blushing and to put herself back together

After she’s done composing herself, and wiping off her sticky neck with a damp cloth, she opens the door to leave and finds him standing there

She looks up at him looking at her 

“Hi”

“Hi”

“Do you need to...”

“Um, no I actually... I don’t know. Yeah. I was gonna use the...”

She giggles as hes clearly uncomfortable which makes her feel a little more comfortable somehow

“I had fun with you. Playing the game I mean”

“Yeah, it was a real icebreaker, that’s for sure” he rubs the back of his head 

“Well, I better get back downstairs” 

He steps aside to let her pass and she descends the steps


End file.
